totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Guitar Saviors
Joel's incredible instruments allow the contestants to play and sing on-key like experts, and thus they will be performing on stage in front of a very large audience! With a theme of parodies dedicated to their friends, the previous season, and the current one, the three bands must perform despite stage fright, traumatic memories, and other random obstacles. Plot Chris introduces the next challenge: competing in a rock of all ages. Joel made some special guitars, drums, and microphones for the contestants to be able to play and sing like experts, thus to make the contest more about performance than music skill. Because of this, the contestants named the concert after him. Ezekiel came up with the theme of parodies, and thus the six contestants were split into three team (Beth and Cody, Harold and Izzy, Bridgette and Ezekiel). Beth and Bridgette were dealing with their own fears, the former over stage fright and the latter over a traumatizing event involving a certain band. When it came to the performance, all the bands did very well. In the end, Beth and Cody won. The contestants had to vote for someone to go, and Harold ended up going, being a very strong and enduring competitor. Despite him being voted off, he was very satisfied and left the island in a happy state. Teams Against the Odds Nature's Wild Children Pheer Our Leet Skillz Vote Ezekiel: Harold Bridgette: Izzy Beth: Harold Izzy: Bridgette Cody: Harold Harold: Ezekiel ... Harold: 3 Bridgette: 1 Izzy: 1 Ezekiel - 1 Parodies *Total Drama Island (Song) *I Can Has Marshmallows *This Is Wawanakwa! *Enemies of the Screaming Gophers *Another One Walks the Dock *My Fellow Campers *Comeback Victory *Island Inmates *The Power Ballad of TDC *I Wanna Be a Rockstar Quotes *'Chris' - "Do I have to wear plate armor for these ceremonies now?" Confessional Catch Phrases 1. We made it to the Final Six too! 2. If you listen to death metal, do you die? 3. Pick me! oh oh! Pick me! 4. That had to hurt! 5. Rock on, dudes! 6. Play Three Birds! 7. Stairway to Someplace! 8. Play Three Birds, damn it! 9. Keep on rockin' but you can't come in! 10. The nonmusical interlude of the show 11. I think they got the lyrics wrong Trivia *This is the third episode where Kobold writes parodies of songs, but the only episode to be centered around them. *Bridgette is revealed to have an unsettling reaction to Led Zeppelin, due to a boy who listened to them nonstop coming to school with a bra and claiming it was hers. *Beth proves to be one of the best performers of this contest, despite her stage fright and petite frame. *Chris receives his fourth injury during the voting ceremony (Harold slams a guitar on his foot, though accidentally). *On the Boat of Losers, Harold sings a couple lines from the main theme. *On Youtube, Per Ankh is building a playlist for the parodies used during TDC. Currently, only two videos are in it. *Chef a fan of Pheer Our Leet Skillz wearing a shirt that said "POLS roxers my soxers" Read *Part 1 *Part 2 Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes